Heavy Metal Magnet
by Lessen the Life
Summary: He was his one and only.


**A/N: So yeah. A oneshot. Probably a lot of OOC-ness but whatever, this was just for fun. Ahhh…well, I don't own Victorious, or any of the characters in here. **  
**Guess that's all.**  
**Happy reading.**

Beck wished he hadn't gone to school today.

He was in detention,_ because I guess teachers can't handle being wrong in what was clearly a simple debate._ All the doors were locked, and with the cameras on him he had nowhere to go besides sit on the stairwell in the front of the school. No authority in view; he guessed they trusted him enough to leave him alone for a good amount of time before they finally decided to take notice of a wandering teenager. Then there was a sudden slam of a door, and he tensed up at the thought of who it could be.

"Beck?"

The teen slowly lifted his head to see a grinning Sinjin Van Cleef, his skinny body drenched in a mass of black-clad. Mouth hung open in disbelief he managed to close it shut, jaw tightening as he tried to process just exactly what the _fuck_ was going on.

"What are you doing?" Beck finally managed to choke out, eyes skimming up and down the taller male, who loomed over him with a grin that ceased to go away. He held his arms out proudly, "Tada!"

Beck stood up from the staircase he was sitting on, wiping some imaginary dirt off his jeans and his eyebrows furrowed as his mind tossed different questions back and forth. He was unable to decipher just why, the boy he only knew to wear bright colors and strange patterns, stood before him now in platform boots with too many buckles to count, and a trench coat that's hem nearly touched the floor.

Shaking his head he rubbed his temples and slowly sat down again. "Should I even ask?"

Finding a place next to back on the stairwell, Sinjin held out a hand that's nails were painted black and covered in a thin layer of fishnet. He hesitated slightly before finally deciding to rest it on Beck's thigh, his still beaming countenance earning him a string of groans and mumbled curses. They sat, motionless and silent before Sinjin had enough.

"Don't you like it?" he piped up, gesturing to his newly modified style.

"It's…Why?"

"I thought it would make you happy," he said cautiously, eyeing the darker teen. Frowning, his hand was still in the exact place it was earlier, and he gently shifted it up an down in any attempt to better the mood. Bright blue eyes lit up when he felt something try to pry itself and find a spot in the gaps of his fingers, a mesh of warm brown and porcelain. They looked at each other, staring intently and searching for any hint of what would follow next.

"I am happy," Beck said after a minute or so. His gaze shifted downward, voice drifting as he thought about the interesting contrast between Sinjin's skin tone and all the ebony that seemed to hide every gentle shape in a body he came so use to seeing. For the first time he'd seen Sinjin without skinny jeans, them being replaced with loose black pants with numerous zips and chains. They hung off his bony hips awkwardly. "You didn't need to do…this…" He removed his hand to tug at the collar of Sinjin's coat before a wicked smirk swept across his face. "…but it _is_ quite a turn-on."

The paler boy slung himself over his boyfriend's shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of Beck's neck just enough so that he would turn his head, and as soon as the moment arose he stole a chaste kiss on the lips. It didn't stop there, Beck decided, and he turned his whole body around to get a better look at the boy who'd somehow managed to win his heart one night. They had only gone to see a movie, as friends, and came out of the theater as something more when the film ended and both boys were toying in the bathroom, Beck's arms wrapped around Sinjin's waist as he hoisted him onto the counter. The night had ended in a spilling of hearts and hidden feelings, and looking back now Beck wished he could've had them go somewhere more private.

Apparently all the stumbling and muffled moans attracted the attention of a certain staff member, who'd quickly escorted them out before Beck had even gotten his fingertips beneath the nerd's shirt. Moment ruined.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Beck questioned abruptly. "I didn't know you had detention, too…What for?"

"Nothing. I don't have detention," he muttered dryly, fixating his gaze at the farther end of the room. He moved away from Beck and he was sort of thankful for the newly found space between them. "I stayed after to do homework and practice my guitar."

"You play guitar?"

"Yeah. I'm in a band. I didn't tell you that?"

"No…" He knew Sinjin had obviously gotten into Hollywood Arts for things like special effects, but it never crossed his mind that the boy held talent for stuff besides that. He couldn't see it, either; Sinjin's body masqueraded by dimly lit, multi-colored lights in front of a crowd of people.

"Oh. Hmm. Well anyway-" he paused, pulling out his cell phone to check for any texts from either Burf or his mom, and when the inbox was empty he sighed heavily and leaned his head back, shoving the phone deep into one of his trench coat pockets. "It's kind of hard, you know, to focus on anything at home. So much noise; I wish I didn't have to deal with my family sometimes. I love them to death, but…" He trailed off, looking up at Beck with a surprisingly warm smile on his face.

Beck swore there was something in his eyes, some kind of emotion that he couldn't place, and he gave up when Sinjin moved himself so close that he was almost on his lap. There was silence again, before Sinjin almost purred against his ear, and he groaned, his body arching toward him instinctively. Beck made a small attempt to free himself from the other boy's surprisingly strong grip, and he shivered slightly as Sinjin's pale, cold hands immediately grabbed his face and pulled him on top. Beck deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along his boyfriend's bottom lip, and smirked when he felt the taller male whimper against him, hands still struggling to find their place in the position they were in.

_"You smell like cigarettes…,_" Beck said as he left kisses around his jaw line, shifting to one side so that the taller boy could wiggle out from underneath him, if only slightly. He felt Sinjin's shoulders rattle in the rhythm of what appeared to be laughter. They sat up after awhile, having moved from the stairs to the cold tiled floor.

"Yeah. I took it up for the sake of my health," Sinjin replied, words lingering with the traces of laughter from before. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, shoving them in Beck's face as his laughter died. "Can I borrow a lighter?"

But his request went unanswered. "Why haven't you invited me to one of your concerts yet?" Beck asked, suddenly eager to change the topic. He wasn't sure whether Sinjin was kidding about the lighter, wondering why he would even think he would own one, but decided not to press it.

"You never asked."

"Bullshit. You never told me you were even in a band before now."

"I swear, I thought I did!" He raised his hands up defensively, the pack of cancer-sticks still in hand. He laid his hands down, shoving it in the same pocket he'd put his phone. "If you want, I'm rehearsing at my house tomorrow if you want to come." Another wicked half-smile, "And we can do _other_ things if we have the time. "

It was Beck's turn to grin.

"Fuck you."


End file.
